Brother Trouble
by BriceLeign
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have been dating successfully for a full year, but what happens when Tyson shows up in the middle of the summer for Annabeth? Read Please!
1. Chapter one: Happy Birthday!

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Chapter one: Happy Birthday!

Annabeth's POV:

I wake up in the middle of the night to the glowing of an Iris message. I look around the room to see if anybody in my cabin is awake. They were all out cold, so I got out of bed and grabbed a gold drachma. I tossed it in glowing mist of the fountain my amazing boyfriend, Percy Jackson, made me. It was simple for him, since he is Son of Poseidon.

"Oh goddess accept my offering." I say in a whisper. Then a picture of Percy pops up.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Annabeth! Happy birthday to you!" He says loudly.

I giggle. "Shh! I have other people in my cabin; unlike other people. And thanks."

"It's officially your seventeenth birthday! It's actually 12:01, so I'm a little late, but I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" I ask him smiling.

"Your party."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, you need to get ready because I am about to come get you."

"And where exactly are we going, Percy?"

"Just my cabin."

I started blushing. Alone. With Percy. In his cabin. At midnight. On my seventeenth birthday.

"I don't know Percy…"

"Annabeth, I'm just giving you your gift. You didn't think-?" He stops right there.

"No! Of course not!"

"Unless," He begins.

"No!" I tell him.

"Sorry," He says begging to blush. "Just get ready. I'm about to come get you."

"Okay. See you in a minute." Then the Iris message disappeared.

I looked in the mirror, put on some cherry flavored lips gloss and brush through my hair. I decide not to change out of my tank top and shorts I was wearing. I run out the door, hoping nobody but Percy and I would know about our little birthday party past curfew. Percy was standing right out the door. I smiled at him and he grabbed my hand.

"Let's hurry. I don't wanna get caught." I tell him. We run together and make it to the cabin. Nobody saw us, I don't think.

"So, I got you a present." He tells me as I sit down on his bed. He goes to the back of the room and pulls something out of a drawer He kept it behind his back, knowing I saw it, but I pretended I didn't. It was just a black box.

"What did you get me?" I asked him.

"Why would I get you something?" He asks.

"Because, it's my birthday, and you told me you got me a gift. And I can see it behind your back."

"I could be your gift. Letting you admire my good looks."

"Whatever." I laugh, rolling my eyes.

"I did get you that, but I also got you this." He pulls his hands from behind his back and shows me the black jewelry case a saw before. He opens it to show a beautiful silver heart necklace with beautiful Ruby's.

"Percy, I love it!" I scream jumping into his arms.

"I'm glad." He smiles. I still didn't let go of him. I just stayed right there in his arms.

"Where did you get it?"

"My dad helped me." I didn't ask any questions. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you Percy." He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"Is that cherry?" He asks. I smile and lean in for another kiss. He tried to pull away, but I pulled back to him. I pushed him down on his bed and continued kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer and closer. He put his hands around my waist. Then he pulled away to look at me. "What are we doing?" He asks.

"Um, I'm pretty sure we are making out." I tell him confused.

"Yeah, but why?" He asks.

"Do you not want to?"

"No, I'm enjoying this, but we never do this."

"So?"

"So, why?"

"I don't know. Stop asking and let's get back to it. Or we can stop."

Right when I say that he places his lips back on mine. I move my hands up to his hair and pull him closer to me, but it was impossible; we were already to close.

"Percy!" I hear somebody yell. We both stop and look to see Tyson standing in the doorway. I jump off of Percy and fix my hair.

"Tyson, hey buddy." Percy says, mad at the interruption. My face was bright red. I'm just glad it was Tyson, not Grover or Chiron. Uh! So glad it's not _Chiron_! "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Daddy let me come visit." Tyson tells him. "Annabeth? What where you and Percy doing in his bed?"

P.S. So most of you guys know me for my twilight stories. I wish I could still post them. Sadly on June 10, 2010 I got all of my twilight taken away for being to obsessed. And most of you know about me googling every two hours and talking about it 24/7. My mom got tired of it and took all of my stuff. Taking all the posters off my walls, emptying my two full shelves, taking my laptop, taking my clothes and bed spread, my jewelry, all of it. So sad. My mom gave me back my laptop today, but for non-twilight things. I did get fan fiction back, but I cannot write twilight stories. She gave it all back to me after I begged her to let me post and read Percy Jackson stories and to post a my super psycho sweet sixteen story I am working on. Oh, to all my eternal love fans, I have finished that story. It is all in a notebook. My mom said I can't post it, but I promise one day I will. Maybe when I'm an adult. But it has been finished!

Anyways, about this Percy Jackson story, I have not finished the whole entire series yet, so some of this might not be correct. I am almost finished with Battle of the Labyrinth. I know that Percy and Annabeth get together because I looked ahead! And because they kiss in Battle of the Labyrinth! So here comes the usual. Like it? Hate it? Review Please!

Xoxo,

obsessedtwilightsaga


	2. Chapter two: Busted!

*Disclaimer! I Do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Chapter two: Busted!

Percy's POV:

"She... Um, she… Annabeth what _were_ you doing in my bed?" I ask her hoping she would have the answer.

I shouldn't have done that. Her cheeks turned bright red.

"I um, fell asleep here. And you woke me up, so I can go to my cabin now." She looks at me with a look that says 'walk me home'.

"Tyson, why don't you get ready for bed? It's really late. I'm gonna walk Annabeth home."

"Okay, Percy!" He says, opening his bag and pulling out his feetsy jammies.

I walked out the door and Annabeth followed me. Right when we got to her cabin she turned to me.

"That was _so_ embarrassing!" She tells me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It kinda was. I didn't lock the door." I tell her laughing.

"You're going to have to explain to him that he can't tell anybody about this."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Thanks for the necklace. It's so beautiful."

"Thanks for being my girlfriend." I tell her. She blushes and I put my hands on her cheeks. "You're beautiful." I kiss her just slightly, pull away and smile. "Bye."

"Bye." She says pulling back to me. She kisses me one more time.

I run back to my cabin and on the way Tyson yells, "Bye Annabeth!" really loud.

Crap. Her eyes widen and she goes inside. I hurry to my cabin, but not fast enough. I see Chiron walking up to the cabins as I walk through the door. I glare at Tyson. "Thanks." Is say sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" He says not knowing I was being sarcastic.

P.S. Like it? Hate it? Review Please!

Xoxo,

obsessedtwilightsaga


	3. Chapter three: The talk

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Chapter three: The talk

Annabeth's POV:

I quietly climbed into my bed and laid down. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I was interrupted by Chiron coming in my room. "Annabeth," he says. "Get up, and come with me." Crap! I climb out of bed and follow him to the Big House, where Percy was standing outside on the porch. We walk inside and Percy and I sit on the couch in front of Chiron.

"Would you to please explain to me what you were doing out past curfew?" He asks us.

"We were in Percy's cabin." I tell him looking at the floor.

"And what were you two doing in Percy's cabin?" He asks lifting an eyebrow.

"Percy was just giving me my birthday present." I tell him, beginning to play with the necklace around my neck. It was hanging with my camp necklace.

"I see. But why couldn't that wait until tomorrow?" He asks.

"I don't know."

"Sneaking out past curfew at camp half-blood is not acceptable. So I'm afraid I'm going to have to-" Then Percy interrupted him.

"Chiron, it is not Annabeth's fault. I insisted on her sneaking out. If somebody has to get punished, it has to be me." Percy says.

"Neither of you will be punished this time. But next time I will not hesitate. But could you just tell me what you were _really_ doing in your cabin, Percy." Chiron asks.

He looked at me and I closed my eyes, embarrassed to see what Chiron's reaction is going to be. "Well, um Chiron," Percy begins. "I gave her my present and we, um, I kissed her. In my bed. But Chiron I swear nothing more happened, because then Tyson showed up." I put my hands in front of my face _so_ embarrassed. Chiron is like a second father to me.

"You swear nothing more than just _kissing_ went on?" He questions. My face was burning red.

"No sir." Percy promises. "We were never planning on more than kissing."

"Mr. Jackson, you must promise to me that nothing more than kissing will _ever_ happen in this camp. I don't want mini-Percy's running around here."

"I promise you that it will be a _long_ time before you have to worry about mini-Percy's."

"Good," Chiron says.

"Just out of curiosity, what kind of kid would it be?" He asks him.

"Still a demigod, but one part Athena, one part Poseidon. The rest would be human."

"Awesome!" Percy says.

"No Percy _not_ awesome." I tell him. "It is not awesome, at seventeen, to be interested in the thought of what kind of kid you would be having with your girlfriend. Now Chiron, may I please go back to my cabin. I would like to get at least a little sleep on my birthday."

"Yes, Annabeth." Chiron tells me.

"Thank you. And goodnight to the both of you." I say walking out the door, and running to my cabin.

**P.S. Did you like it? Hate it? Review Please! **

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**


	4. Chapter four: What the heck!

Chapter four: What the heck?

Percy's POV:

Chiron let me go to my cabin shortly after Annabeth. I walked inside to see Tyson in his bed, snoring. I went over to him and punched him hard on the shoulder, waking him up instantly.

"Oww! Percy! That hurt!" He says begging to cry.

"Stop the tears Tyson! If anyone should be crying, it should be me! Do you have any idea how close Annabeth and I were to-" I stop right there, knowing if I told Tyson I would have to explain _way_ too much to him.

"I'm sorry, Percy! I just wanted to see my brother." He cries into his pillow.

Now I feel bad.

"I'm sorry Big Guy. I shouldn't have freaked out like that." I say rubbing his back. "But could you please _knock_ next time?"

"I promise I'll knock. I'm sorry, Percy." He says hugging me.

If Tyson wasn't so sensitive (and bigger than me), I would be pounding him right now.

Annabeth and I were so close!

**Note: Sorry it's so short! I wrote this in English today. Like it? Hate it? Review please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilghtsaga**


	5. Chapter five: Tyson's plan

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Chapter five: Tyson's plan

Tyson's POV:

Percy climbs back into his bed and I lay quiet in my bed, rethinking my evil plan. To steal Annabeth from my brother, Percy. People all think I'm a stupid Cyclops, but that's just an act. I am capable of doing everything most regular humans can do.

Anyways, back to my evil plan. I am stealing her away from him this summer. I love Annabeth; always have. Even before Percy realized his feelings for her. I just can't believe he would ever do that to his brother. I hate him. HATE HIM!

Annabeth likes me back. I know it. I just can't wait till the moment she realize it. I want to feel her warm kiss on my lips. I want her to love me, just like I love her…

**Note: I know it's really short. I just ran out of ideas. I needed something to start the drama. Like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwlightsaga**


	6. Chapter six: Battling for fun

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Chapter six: Battling for "fun"

Percy's POV: 

"Percy, look what I made you!" Tyson yells, throwing me a brand new shield. I was expecting it to be heavy, but it was super, super light.

"Whoa, what's this made of?"

"Something special." He tells me.

I nod. "Wanna go try it out?"

"Really?"

"Sure, come on."

He pulls out a sword and I was shocked to see that he had one. I looked at him curiously.

"I was bored." He tells me shrugging.

"Come on."

When we started out I was beating him. Then I gave him some tips, and he caught on quicker than I thought. His sword moved quick and almost hit me many times. Then he aimed for my face and the shield broke into pieces. I pulled my hands up to my face and fell to the ground. I had dropped Riptide, and it would not appear in my pocket for a minute. By then it might be too late.

"I'm tired of you, Percy" He tells me, not sounding like the normal Tyson. He sounded smarter.

"What are you going to do?"

"Kill you of course. Annabeth will be devastated and in need of a shoulder to cry on. I have a pretty big shoulder wait right here for her."

"But we're brothers."

"You're no brother." He says putting his sword closer to me. Just then Riptide appears back in my pocket. I uncap it and block his sword from hitting me. I hop up and he falls to the ground. As I'm about to kill him, I hear somebody.

"Percy?" It was Annabeth.

**Note: Loved the feedback, so I just had to update for ya'll! Like it? Hate it? Review Please! **

**xoxo, **

**obsessedtwilightsaga**


	7. Chapter seven: Uh Oh!

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Chapter seven: Uh Oh!

Annabeth's POV:

"Percy?" I was shocked to see him with a sword aiming at Tyson.

"Annabeth I-" Tyson interrupted him and ran to me.

"P-Percy tried to k-kill me!" He cries into my shoulder. I hold him and glare at Percy.

"Percy!" I shout at him. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Annabeth, he tried to kill me!"

"Tyson? No way! Why would you lie to me Percy? And on my birthday!" I lift Tyson's head off of my shoulder and look at him. "Come on, let's get you to bed. Chiron might let you stay in the Hermes cabin for a few days till we get all of this settled out. But for now let's go to the Poseidon cabin. Percy, you stay right here! I'll be back for you!" I dart off and take Tyson to his cabin.

"Thank you, Annabeth." Tyson says, wiping away his tears as he walks into his cabin.

"No problem." I walk away and head back to Percy.

**Note: Uh Oh! Lol! Sorry about it being short again. Like it hate it Review please!**

**xoxo, **

**obsessedtwilightsaga**

**P.S. Watching Percy Jackson! "I should be on medication!" and "This is a pen!" Lol! Love it! **


	8. Chapter eight: You dont beleive me?

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Chapter eight: You don't believe me?

Percy's POV:

I did not move an inch from were I was standing. Annabeth was already so mad; I don't want to disobey her now. I hope she doesn't flip out. I hope she believes me. If she doesn't… I shake my head. It would be bad. I look up and see Annabeth coming from the trees.

"Percy," She begins. "Please explain to me what you were doing to your poor brother."

"At first we were just messing around, not hitting each other, and then he started being serious. He was about to kill me. He told me I was no brother, and he wanted to kill me to make you sad and in need of a shoulder to cry on. I-I think he meant that he likes you."

"Percy, why would you lie to me?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Percy I-I'm sorry. I just don't think Tyson is really capable of killing you. I don't like being lied to."

"Annabeth, I'm not lying."

"I think we should take a break."

"A break?" I ask heart broken.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She begins to cry and walks away from me.

I can't let this happen! A break? Now Tyson's going to get what he wants. Or will he?

**Note: Oooooooo! Will he? OMG! Fanfiction finally working again! Thank the gods! I've been waitin' like an hour to post this! Like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**Xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**

**P.S. Something totally weird JUST HAPPENED! My friend called me and wanted to drive her moms car! Tell her not to in comments! She might listen to me if i tell her about the people of fanfiction not recommending it! (She's 13 by the way!)  
**


	9. Chapter nine: Lies

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Chapter nine: Lies

Tyson's POV:

It worked! Well, part way. But at least I have Annabeth on my side now. She truly cares about me, and feels bad! All afternoon I have laid in my bed with her, as we cry together. My tears fake, but hers real. I do feel somewhat bad for her, but not really. She has me, which is all she truly needs, in my opinion. We didn't go to lunch or dinner, just laid and cried. Sometime around sunset she spoke for the first time in hours.

"Tyson, are you awake?"

"Y-Yes." I say with a fake cry.

"Was Percy telling me the truth?"

I didn't answer her. Then she looked at me.

"Was he telling me the truth?"

"No," I say. "Please don't be mad at Percy. I know he didn't mean it." I lie.

"Tyson, I think he did. I'm sorry."

"Annabeth it's not your fault."

"I know." I think this is the perfect opportunity to make a move. I grab her hand and hold it tightly with mine. She smiles at me and closes her eyes. Oh my gods! I think I did it!

**Note: Sorry for not updating. I was busy. I'm out of school for the rest of the week, so I will for sure update a bunch! Like it? Hate it? Review please!**

**Xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga **


	10. Chapter ten: Thinking

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Chapter ten: Thinking

Percy's POV:

I didn't go back to my cabin. I went to a place that would calm me down; the ocean. I laid at the edge of the sand where the waves just barely touched. A break? Really, Annabeth? She should believe me. But I mean, why would she? I probably wouldn't believe it. You see, Tyson isn't the brightest crayon in the box. But Annabeth and I… we get each other. I just wish she would believe me!

**Note: I know it's super, SUPER short, but that's all I could think of. STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK! Hope all ya'll had a great thanksgiving! Hope you get good deals with black Friday! (Even though I know probably none of you guys are going, because you are probably only a teenager like me!) OMG! You know my friend that wanted to drive her mom's car? My friend told her to put it in drive, you need to put your foot on the break! I wish he wouldn't have told her that because today she drove her mom's car. Into the garage! Causing 3000 dollars worth of damage! I hope she isn't trying to prank me because that's a BIG DEAL! Well anyways… Like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**


	11. Chapter eleven: Talking

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!*

Chapter eleven: Talking

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up at midnight, due to Tyson's snoring. Then I realized something; I was in Tyson's bed that was in Percy's cabin, which Percy was not in. I climb out of bed hoping I don't wake Tyson. Walking to the door, I see Percy through the window. He was sitting at the edge of the ocean staring at the water. I decide I should go talk to him. I quietly walk in the sand and greet him with, "Hey."

He jumps and looks at me. "Hi,"

"Listen, I want to talk about what happened."

"What is there to talk about? You are the one who decided we should take a break."

"Well, I just want to make sure that your okay."

"You want to make sure I'm okay? Do I_ seem_ okay? Today I we have been interrupted by my brother. Then he tried to kill me. When I tried to get back at him, you stop me, and _break up_ with me! Does that answer if I'm okay or not?"

"Listen, I'm sorry-"

"And we didn't even get to celebrate your birthday!" I had forgotten all about my birthday in all the madness of today.

"It's fine." I shake my head.

"No! It's not! You're seventeen now! You had a super crappy birthday."

"I guess so. Just don't worry about it Percy. It was Tyson's fault." He looked up at me shocked.

"You believe me?"

"Yes, Percy. I do believe you now."

"So, does that mean our brakes over?"

"Yes, It's over."

"Good." Then he leans down and kisses me. "Happy birthday."

I smile. "Thank you."

**Note: Finally a long one! Like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo, **

**obsessedtwilightsaga**


	12. Chapter twelve: The End

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Percy Jackson series!

Chapter twelve: The End

Percy's POV:

Annabeth and I left the beach, hand in hand. Chiron saw us, and even though it was past curfew, he ignored it. He was glad we were back together, and knew from our little chat last night, that there would be no mini-Percy's anytime soon. When we got to my cabin I told Annabeth that she needed to stay outside. "You need to stay out here. This might get super ugly." She nods and I open the door.

"One more thing," I turn around and she kisses me. "Good luck." I smile and go inside. When I enter I hear thunder and see a flash of lightning.

I pull out Riptide, prepared to uncap at any moment. Tyson was laying in his bed, in the jeans and t-shirt he was wearing when I saw him earlier today. I uncap and pull my sword up ready to hit. Lightning strikes and I whisper, "Sorry Big Guy." When I am about to hit him with my sword, his eyes open, and he rolls off of the bed with a sword in his hand.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, Percy?" He points the sword, and I hit mine against it. It makes an annoying metal on metal noise. We battle it out then I knock his sword out of his hands. It flies across the room, and his face get a worried scared look.

"I wish I didn't have to do this-"

"Stop!" It was Chiron. "You boys do not need to be doing this! You are brothers! And over a girl? Tyson, you know that Percy and Annabeth are in a relationship! I don't think you need to kill your brother over a _crush_ Tyson! I am sorry, but you have to leave camp half-blood. If you ever return, or ever do anything to hurt Percy, you will regret it! No please leave." He jumps up and runs away, not even taking any of his stuff with him.

"Thanks, Chiron."

"I just didn't want you to kill him. I know you would regret it in the future." He walks away, not saying anything else. I walk outside to see Annabeth leaning against the cabin.

"I saw Tyson run away. What did you do?"

"It was all Chiron." I laugh and she kisses me. And not gentle this time. She pushes me in the door and pulls me down on the bed. "Now where were we before we got interrupted by your brother?" She leans back down and kisses me again.

That night was wonderful; I just hope that we don't end up with a mini-Percy.

**The End**

**Note: This is the final chapter of my story! I will hopefully have a new story up soon! Like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo,**

**obsessedtwilightsaga**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE! IDEAS PLEASE!

Hey guys,

Well, I finished the story. And I was shocked to see I only got three reviews on the final chapter! So sad... Well, anyways that's not what this is about. I am now finished with Brother Trouble, but I need Ideas for my next story! Please Review, or Private Message me with the Review! Thanks!

xxo,

obsessedtwilightsaga


	14. A SEQUEL! yes

Hey guys!

I've started the sequel to this story! It is called Mini-Percy's so check it out!

3,

obsessedtwilightsaga


End file.
